-October's Valentine-
by zenalia
Summary: Celebrating Halloween in Tootsuki is much more of a surprise than scary. Especially when love is blooming in the wrong holiday. And it all started with a dance- Pairings: MegumiXKurokiba, AliceXHayama, SoumaXErina, HisakoXTakumi
1. Chapter 1

_**[This story had been edited for better reading experience, as of 19 November 2017]**_

 _Celebrating Halloween in Tootsuki is much more of a surprise than scary. Especially when love is blooming in the wrong holiday. And it all started with a dance-_

Pairings: MegumiXKurokiba, AliceXHayama, SoumaXErina, HisakoXTakumi

-Zenalia

 **-October's Valentine-**

 _Chapter 1: Halloween Party_

Scare, scare, scare everywhere. Tadokoro Megumi disliked Halloween the most. While others seemed to enjoy the thrill of it all, she mostly just cower and wish for the day after to come sooner. Not today however, Halloween in Tootsuki is supposed to be a celebration and festive, with good food and good companies. Of course there will still be some individuals who find that the essence of the event is to spook others- however for Megumi, at least this celebration may mean something beyond that of spooking rituals. Especially when the thought of Yukihira Souma, being in the occassion, smiling at her with that charming boyish- gentle- grin of his.

"I wish Souma-kun is here" she thought to herself, hugging her knees in her dim lit room. Everyone in the dorm had gone to the school main building for the celebration. While Megumi finds the idea of braving through the dark and getting herself spooked, unappealing, the thought of celebrating a fun occassion with her friends and Souma is enough reason for her to move- if not for her injured leg.

Orange glow illuminates the sky above the academy and Megumi just stare through the window, on her bed, envying everyone who's healthy enough to celebrate.

"Yukihira Souma, it is detestable that I have to partner up with the likes of you, usually I would pretty much flat out refuse such unfortunate misfortune but considering the sacred Halloween dance must be uphold, I have no right to object" said Nakiri Erina, obviously annoyed with the current situation she is in.

Souma grinned. "Come on Nakiri, this is just one simple dance"

"You have no sense of refinery and elegance do you?"

Souma ignored her last remark and offered his hand. Erina sighed.

"I guess I'll be washing my hand later"

 _Flashback_

 _The annual Halloween dance, is a sacred event in which a pair will be randomly picked by the fountain of destiny and this dance is only celebrated every 3 years. So Souma's and Erina's badge were considered as the fated cohort._

 _"Erina-sama, what number did you get from the fountain?" asked Hisako curiously. Her dark purple dress flowed elegantly as she turned._

 _"27" answered Erina, exasperated and mostly tired. She gripped her long red satin dress. 'Why must grandfather force me to attend such crowded event?'_

 _"I got 13…"_

 _And as Hisako said those words, she felt piercing glares around her. "What?"_

 _"Ah, Arato-san, it appears that I will be your partner for the dance" said a familiar voice. Hisako turned back._

 _"Ta-Takumi Aldini?" she exclaimed, shocked and a bit- disappointed. 'If only it was Souma-..' but she quickly shook the thought away, her face red. Though she have to admit, she is quite lucky to be Takumi's partner, especially when he looked all prince-like with his blue suit._

 _"Is everything alright?" asked Takumi. Realizing she had been quiet for a while, Hisako shook her head._

 _"Everything is fine, let's go to our seat-"_

 _"WHAT THE HELL?"_

 _Hisako turned towards Erina and saw Yukihira Soma, looking unusually well-groomed and well- handsome. 'Could it be?'_

 _"Ah, Hey Nakiri, it appears that I'm your partner for the dance" he said, grinning. Erina grit her teeth, trying to show her anger, but the blush creeping up her face, betrays all her wanted act._

 _Of course Hisako suspected such reaction. Her Erina-sama is fond of Yukihira Souma. She had known her too long._

 _If only she doesn't feel the same way towards the said red-haired chef._

Feeling increasingly terrified by her delusions in the dark emptiness of the polar star building, Megumi gathered her resolve to attend the Halloween celebration.

'My feet doesn't hurt that badly now' she thought 'I could manage'

She then grabbed her short white dress and tied her hair into a neat bun. She put on her pearl necklace and flower earrings. Then she slipped on her white flats, not forgetting to put on a bit of make-up. Powder and lip-gloss. Simple and natural.

Megumi took off the bandage covering her ankle and examined it. It was still blue but the pain wasn't that much compared to before. She smiled confidently.

"Let's go!" she exclaimed.

Kurokiba walked towards the ball-room with his not-so-neat black suit. His tie hanging lose and Alice is getting tired of fixing all of his mess.

"I bet we will get the same dance number, it is the fate of an aide and his master to be together after all!" exclaimed Alice. Kurokiba said nothing and just followed Alice closely behind.

Alice grabbed a glass ball from the girl's fountain and opened it.

"I got number 9 Ryo-chan! How about you?"

"3…" he answered. Alice pouted.

"Oh well, it can't be helped" she said "It's just one stupid dance anyway!"

Kurokiba said nothing and he stared beyond Alice, there he saw Hayama Akira, his ultimate rival walking towards them.

"Damn it all. Don't tell me you're number 9?" asked Hayama as he looked at Alice, disgusted and worried.

"WOW, LUCKY ME! ISN'T THIS OUR DEAR FRIEND AKIRA-CHAN~" exclaimed Alice happily.

'Urgh… damn my luck' thought Hayama, face-palming himself.

"Good luck" said Kurokiba, his face emotionless. Hayama frowned.

"I'll need that very much, though your expression is not at all encouraging"

Alice pouted, both of her hands folded in front of her chest. Hayama can't help but realize how cute Alice looked in her light pink short dress and felt his face growing red.

Kurokiba saw this as Alice hopped happily to the buffet, he took a step forward towards Hayama.

"You seemed happy about the situation" he states.

Hayama blushed. "What situation?"

"And here I thought you were in love with that midget professor"

Hayama eyes widened. No one makes fun of his Shiomi.

"Don't you dare insult Shiomi"

Kurokiba smirked. His face darkens.

"Then you better learn your place"

Kurokiba sat down on his assigned chair alone, watching the rest of the student body dancing away their boring dance in the ballroom. He looked at his number once more. It seems that whoever getting the last number won't come to the ball.

He felt lucky. At least he doesn't have to do a nuisance dancing. Kurokiba closed his eyes and tried to sleep when-

"A-ano" muttered a soft voice. Kurokiba opened one of his eyes, but said nothing back. The girl was Tadokoro Megumi. Yukihira Souma's friend.

"Are you perhaps no.3, Kurokiba-san?"

Kurokiba nods and Megumi sighed in relieve.

"I'm glad I found you, I almost thought no.3 was absent"

Again, Kurokiba said nothing back. Tadokoro Megumi, the fragile looking girl, the naïve one filled with purity shit. He wished nothing to do with her. Yet here she is now, standing brave, extending her hand for a dance.

"Aren't guys supposed to be the one offering the dance?" he finally said.

Megumi blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know- I was"

"-a princess of a Ryokan, I know my opponents"

"I- I see…" replied Megumi, she was quite disappointed with the brand 'opponent'. 'I was hoping more of a friend'.

Kurokiba stood up from his chair and this time he extended his hand.

"Let's start dancing, it's the last song"

Megumi nods and Kurokiba led her to the dance floor.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**-October's Valentine-**

 _Chapter 2: The Halloween Game_

 _ **Previously on chapter One…**_

 _Kurokiba sat down on his assigned chair alone, watching the rest of the student body dancing away their boring dance in the ballroom. He looked at his number once more. It seems that whoever getting the last number won't come to the ball._

 _He felt lucky. At least he doesn't have to do a nuisance dancing. Kurokiba closed his eyes and tried to sleep when-_

 _"A-ano" muttered a soft voice. Kurokiba opened one of his eyes, but said nothing back. The girl was Tadokoro Megumi. Yukihira Souma's friend._

 _"Are you perhaps no.3, Kurokiba-san?"_

 _Kurokiba nods and Megumi sighed in relieve._

 _"I'm glad I found you, I almost thought no.3 was absent"_

 _Again, Kurokiba said nothing back. Tadokoro Megumi, the fragile looking girl, the naïve one filled with purity shit. He wished nothing to do with her. Yet here she is now, standing brave, extending her hand for a dance._

 _"Aren't guys supposed to be the one offering the dance?" he finally said._

 _Megumi blushed in embarrassment._

 _"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know- I was"_

 _"-a princess of a Ryokan, I know my opponents"_

 _"I- I see…" replied Megumi, she was quite disappointed with the brand 'opponent'. 'I was hoping more of a friend'._

 _Kurokiba stood up from his chair and this time he extended his hand._

 _"Let's start dancing, it's the last song"_

 _Megumi nods and Kurokiba led her to the dance floor._

Hisako couldn't help but hold Takumi's hand awkwardly as they dance through the songs. Takumi noticed this and smiled. Hisako blushed. Takumi isn't popular for nothing. That blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and that charming smile-

Very unlike Souma.

Hisako glanced at Souma and Erina, dancing near them. Souma laughing whole-heartedly, Erina who seems happy despite her constant complains.

If only she-

"Do you want to stop, Arato-san?" asked Takumi, realizing Hisako's lack of enthusiasm. Startled, Hisako lets go of her hand, quickly feeling the warmth of Takumi's hand disappear. Takumi frowned at the act, however quickly masked it with a knowing smile. Hisako turned away from Takumi, nodding.

"I guess we could use some break"

Takumi nodded and extended his hand, leading Hisako to the nearest chair, wondering what had disturbed the focused Hisako he knows.

"You're quite a dancer, Akira-chan" commented Alice as she danced the last dance with Hayama. Akira felt his face grew red and looked away.

"Stop calling me that" replied Hayama "and was that a compliment I heard?"

Alice chuckled. "Is that so surprising?"

"It's disgusting"

Alice laughed. Hayama smiled, who would've thought that dancing with the Nakiri Alice would be so normal. He thought it would be more of an awkward situation.

"Are you curious about this dance and why'd we have it the first place?" asked Alice suddenly. Hayama raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Should I be curious?"

Alice lips curved upwards in a cute pink smile. Hayama blushed . Then Alice, with her wide grin, dragged the confused Hayama to the balcony.

"YOU SUCK YUKIHIRA!" screamed Erina as Souma, yet again, stepped on her foot.

"Ah, gomen-gomen" grinned Soma, obviously not feeling guilty. Erina sighed exasperatedly.

"I still don't understand the significance of this dance and being paired up with you" she complained.

"Well, it's not like you have much of a choice, right?"

Erina glared at Souma who's still grinning with his stupid cheesy smile.

"You don't understand a thing Souma, everything in Tootsuki doesn't happen in chances. Everything is planned, everything from the very beginning"

Souma frowned, Erina's explanation doesn't enlighten him at all. Instead, he felt more confused than ever.

"At first I'll let you figure out all this mess yourself, but now that we end up as a pair, it'll be useful for you to know why. Follow me-"

And Erina dragged Souma out of the ballroom.

"Are you alright, Kurokiba-san?" asked Megumi as she felt Kurokiba's grip on her hand tightens. Kurokiba snapped away from his view and faced Megumi.

"I need to be with Alice" he said. Megumi looked back and realized that the said person was no longer in view.

"You're right, you should, you're her best friend" said Megumi as she lets go of Kurokiba's hand. Kurokiba flinched a bit when he heard the word 'best friend', people always refers to him as Nakiri Alice's aide. And he preferred the latter.

Kurokiba spent no longer idling and quickly rushed to find Alice. Megumi sighed. 'Well, I guess it's time for buffet!'

"Sorry, but it seems like there's no more juice" said Takumi as he hands out a glass of ice tea to Hisako. Hisako nodded and took the glass from Takumi's hand.

As Hisako drank her tea, silence befall them. Feeling awkward, Hisako took the initiative to start a conversation.

"Aldini-san, may I ask you a question?" asked Hisako. Takumi turned to her and smiled.

"Sure"

"Um… how do I say this… er- why did you choose Tootsuki? I mean Italy had more masters when it comes to Italian cuisine"

Takumi smiled. He paused for a while, thinking for an answer.

"I think it's because I wanted to learn something else that Italy can't teach me"

Hisako tilted her head, curious.

"And what is that?"

"I'm not sure yet, but more experience won't hurt" he said, "Me and my brother will definitely be better than father"

Hisako nodded understandingly.

"How about you, Arato-san?" asked Takumi "Why'd you join Tootsuki?"

"Ah, well it's because of Erina-sama" said Hisako, smiling happily "She's a very important person for me- I just can't imagine a world without her"

"What? So the chairman wanted US to partner up for the year-end exam?" exclaimed Hayama, shocked.

"SUSH AKIRA-CHAN! It's still classified, we won't know until next week" said Alice "By then they would inform us their purposes and announce the dish theme, which we had to complete in 3 days, so this entire week is our bonding day"

"Bonding day? That's stupid. I see no point and no future in us bonding"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"What I mean is 'getting to know each other's cooking' type of bonding" said Alice "and we're already the 'bestest' friends, we won't be needing anymore bonding bullshits"

Hayama face-palmed himself. He isn't ready to sign up for all this.

'This is going to be tiring' he thought.

Kurokiba sighed in relieve when he saw Alice was all fine. They were just having a normal, friendly conversation which is none of his business unless Hayama lays a hand on her.

Feeling stupid for worrying too much, Kurokiba decided to go back to where Megumi was. Upon spotting the said girl near the buffet table, he approached her.

"Ah, Kurokiba-san, you're back" she exclaimed happily "Have you found Nakiri-san? Is she alright?"

Kurokiba nods. Megumi sighed in relieve.

"Well, now that everything is fine, do you want some sushi?"

Kurokiba nods again and he took the plate of sushi from Megumi's hand. Megumi smiled.

"I'm the one who made that"

Surprised and curious, Kurokiba carefully ate the tuna sushi given to him and he was- amazed. The taste was chewy and just right. Simply masterful.

"You cut the fish yourself?" he asked. Megumi nods, her face red from embarrassment.

"Does it taste alright?"

Kurokiba nods "You're talented" he said "I expect nothing less from a rival"

Megumi's smile falter a bit from the word rival. It's not that she isn't happy Kurokiba deemed her worthy enough to be one of his rivals. It's just that, she would prefer them to be friends. Sighing, Megumi took another bite into her tuna sushi.

Oh how she wish they are friends.

"HAHAHA, so the old man wants us to cover up each other weaknesses that's why we ended up as partners?" asked Souma. Despite Erina's constant stress, he just can't stop being amused at the whole situation.

Well, why wouldn't he? The chairman had gone as far as creating a fake fountain which generates digitalized glass balls which purposely create numbers as he wishes. So they were decided to partner up in the first place! This is so as the chairman believes that the people he had paired up could help each other in terms of cooking. 'Covering and fixing each other weaknesses' to be precise.

"Well, I'm not sure about what weakness I have, but for you, I think it's your ego" said Erina "You're too prideful, impolite and simply rowdy"

"Haha, I could say the same thing to you too, Nakiri"

And flashes of glare erupted between them.

Takumi is about to ask Hisako for another dance when the room suddenly blacks out.

"W-what happen?" asked Hisako, shocked.

"I'm not sure" said Takumi, being cautious. He could hear everyone, murmuring and running around in chaos.

"I need to find Erina-sama" exclaimed Hisako as she stood up from her chair, Takumi quickly grabbed her hand.

"It's too dark and dangerous, just stay her for a while- with me" he said "At least until the lights turns back on"

Hisako shook her head. "I can't" she said "Erina-sama might be in danger"

Takumi looked at Hisako's worried eyes and sighed.

"Well, alright" he said "But I'll go with you"

Hisako nodded happily and they're off to find Erina.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
